esbnewsteamfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Bluebunny507
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to News Team Members! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:DanzxvFan8275 News Team Welcome to the News Team! At the moment, the following positions are available: "Open Convention Topics", "Closed Convention Topics", and possibly "Daily Convention Reports." Which one are you interested in? The most expensive boss, Alex.sapre (talk) 04:04, November 30, 2017 (UTC) :I am interested in the "Open Convention Topics". RedBomb1 (talk) 04:12, November 30, 2017 (UTC) :Okay. Your part will consist of recording recently opened topics or topics that have moved to another stage, similar to the Open Proposals part. However, it is possible that the Convention part of the News Team Editions will not be included at all if we end up doing Daily Convention reports. Are you still interested? The most expensive boss, Alex.sapre (talk) 21:22, November 30, 2017 (UTC) :Yes, I am still interested. RedBomb1 (talk) 21:50, November 30, 2017 (UTC) : Good to hear. Is there anyway I can meet you on chat on ESB sometime? I tend to forget to check your talk page for your response to my messages since it doesn't notify me. If not, here's what you should know: *The News Team has received the approval to do daily convention updates, and until we catch up to today you do not need to do anything. I will tell you when I require you to write up a part. *The formal varies between what happened with the topic. Policy reviews are currently the only topics that are being created at the moment. **For policy reviews that were recently created, write "A policy review about policy topic name has been opened". The most expensive boss, Alex.sapre (talk) 21:42, December 1, 2017 (UTC) :I see. I will follow these rules when writing for the team. And yes, whenever you need me to come on ESB chat to tell me what I need to do for the team, I can enter chat even though I rarely do. RedBomb1 (talk) 02:05, December 2, 2017 (UTC) :Could you come in a bit? I would like to update you about the Convention publications. Also, do you have a google account? You may end up working with User:Rocky Lobster. The most expensive boss, Alex.sapre (talk) 20:53, December 2, 2017 (UTC) :I wasn't online when you posted this, but I am now and hopefully you are (or will be whenever I'm still available). And no, I do not have a Google account; I used Mail.com as an email provider instead. RedBomb1 (talk) 01:23, December 3, 2017 (UTC) :When are you usually available? The most expensive boss, Alex.sapre (talk) 20:04, December 3, 2017 (UTC) :I am on chat right now. RedBomb1 (talk) 00:03, December 5, 2017 (UTC) :When are you usually on in UTC time? The most expensive boss, Alex.sapre (talk) 01:13, December 5, 2017 (UTC)